Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an image sensor.
In general, an image sensor refers to a device which captures an image by using semiconductor properties that respond to light. Each part of a subject present in the natural world differs in brightness and wavelength of light. Thus, each pixel of a sensor exhibits a different electrical value. An image sensor converts the electrical value into a level at which signal processing is possible. To this end, an image sensor is configured with dozens to hundreds of thousands of unit pixel arrays, an A/D converter converting an analog voltage into a digital voltage, and a memory.